Morbide obsession
by thefrenchfan
Summary: Après la guerre, à la grande surprise de tous, Harry s'installe à Spinner End. Il y vit avec le souvenir de Severus mais cela ne suffit pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Morbide obsession**

**Une nouvelle fic :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mes précédentes fics et à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire. Voici une autre fic qui j'espère vous plaira également. Elle explore une nouvelle fois la relation entre Severus et Harry. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Avertissement : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hormis Andrew Price, je ne gagne pas d'argent.**

**Chapitre 1**

_**Les méandres du temps**_

Il pleut très fort ce matin. Je peux pleurer sans que personne ne s'aperçoive que ce sont mes larmes. Mais il n'y a personne, il n'y a que moi devant ta tombe. Cela fait un an que tu es mort, un an que j'ai vaincu Voldemort, que la guerre est finie. Tu me manques Severus. Je n'ai jamais prononcé ton prénom de ton vivant pourtant... Chaque jour qui s'est écoulé depuis que tu es parti m'a fait prendre conscience que je t'aime. C'est si étrange. Tout est si confus, pourtant tu hantes toutes mes pensées. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je sais juste que je ne peux vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas.

J'ai récupéré ton livre, il a miraculeusement échappé à l'incendie dans la salle sur demande, un de tes sorts pour le protéger sans doute. J'ai racheté ta maison, j'en ai exploré chaque recoin pour apprendre à te connaître. J'ai parcouru tes livres, regardé les rares photos, je dors dans ton lit...En ais-je seulement le droit? Ron et Hermione s'inquiètent pour moi, ils appellent cela ma « morbide obsession ».

Je dépose une bouquet de roses pourpres, tu les aimes énormément, je l'ai lu quelque part dans ton manuel, tu dis que tu aimes les toucher, les caresser avant de les utiliser, que tu aimerais créer de nouvelles potions avec ces fleurs que leurs vertus seraient sans limite comme la beauté de ces fleurs.

Un an déjà...tu me manques.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSH

L'été est froid et pluvieux. Je me concentre sur mes examens d'auror, il faut que je travaille dur pour rattraper mes lacunes, tout ce temps à lutter contre voldemort... Tes annotations dans les manuels sont une vraie bénédiction. Je profite de la bibliothèque où j'ai trouvé plein de livres et de manuels que tu as commentés. Je suis assis confortablement dans ton vieux fauteuil, je vois par la fenêtre la cheminée de l'usine qui domine Spinner End. Hermione dit que l'endroit est sinistre, pas moi, je m'y sens bien au contraire, bien mieux que chez Sirius, bien mieux que chez les Dursley. J'ai juste apporté quelques modifications, j'ai un peu désencombré les lieux et dépoussiéré les meubles. Hormis mes deux fidèles amis, je n'invite jamais personne. Je ne saurais d'ailleurs pas qui inviter, car si j'ai beaucoup de connaissances, je n'ai que deux amis et une famille d'adoption, les Weasley.

Je ne sais pas si cela t'intéresse, mais tante Pétunia a pris un gros coup de vieux, Dudley lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et oncle Vernon a fait un malaise cardiaque...rien d'étonnant en somme. Triste tableau que j'ai découvert lors de ma visite chez eux pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient rentrer dans leur ancienne maison en toute tranquillité. Je les ais aussi informé de mon souhait de rompre toute relation avec eux. Ils ont eu l'air contents.

Je viens de finir un chapitre particulièrement ardu sur les sorts. J'ai retrouvé ton manuel de dernière année qui se conclut sur cette phrase que tu écris souvent : des choses horribles attendent les sorciers qui retournent le temps, ces choses peuvent elles être plus horribles que le présent ? Lorsque tu m'as fait partager tes souvenirs j'ai compris certaines choses et lorsque je lis tes commentaires ils font sens à présent...Tu as également annoté des ouvrages universitaires, sur les potions bien sur mais également sur la médicomagie, l'as-tu envisagé? Tu es si brillant, tout t'était ouvert...Tant de regrets, tant de souffrance...Si les choses avaient été différentes, d'autres choix, une autre destinée...

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

Je suis dans ton lit bien au chaud, dehors le vent hurle. L'automne qui s'achève est glacial. C'est samedi, je peux paresser sans avoir à me lever de bonne heure. Dans quelques jours c'est le mariage de Ron et Hermione, je suis le témoin de Ron. Je suis très heureux pour eux. Hermione a veillé à ce que les préparatifs se fassent dans les temps, aussi je suis tranquille ce week-end. Ron lui, doit sans doute courir après toutes les tâches que lui a confié sa fiancée...

Je resserre un peu plus la couverture autour de moi. L'idée même de sortir un orteil m'est une torture. J'ai envie d'un café au lait. Je m'exerce au sort silencieux. Une tasse de café apparaît encore fumante. Pendant que je le déguste je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur tout cela, moi chez toi, vivant avec le souvenir de toi. Je te parle chaque jour, j'ai l'impression d'entendre tes remarques. J'agis comme si tu étais à mes côtés. Je fais attention en public car ils me prendraient pour un fou. Hermione glisse parfois un regard triste sur moi. Je n'aime pas la voir inquiète.

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

Je suis dans ton laboratoire. J'aime y travailler mes potions, tu serais fier de moi. Je fais bien attention de ranger et de réapprovisionner les bocaux. Je suis devenu un expert es lettres pour déchiffrer ton écriture fine et nerveuse, toujours impatiente! Je tourne consciencieusement la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tu n'es pas d'accord sur ce point avec le professeur Slugghorn. Je sais que tu es meilleur que lui. Je te vois renifler de mépris à l'idée que l'on puisse remettre en question une de tes nombreuses recherches. Je fais comme tu l'as dit, tu le vois bien. Tu vois je recommence à te parler. Tu es là à mes côtés, avec ton éternelle cape noire sur ta redingote bleu nuit. Je couvre le chaudron, elle doit mijoter encore une bonne heure. J'ensorcèle un sablier et quitte le labo pour boire un café et me détendre un peu. J'ai laissé quelques herbes sur le plan de travail mais je les nettoierai plus tard. Non je ne suis pas feignant ! Je te fais remarquer que ton labo est dans un état de propreté irréprochable !

Je m'assoie dans la petite cuisine de Spinner End. Le silence règne dans la maison. L'air est froid et humide, il faudra que je fasse du feu dans les cheminées. Je pose la tasse sur ma soucoupe pour éviter les traces. Je suis devenu très méticuleux.

Je me demande tout à coup à qui je m'adresse. Severus est mort depuis plus d'un an, il n'a jamais su que j'étais méticuleux. En avait-il seulement l'envie? Je m'acharne à parler avec quelqu'un qui n'a jamais souhaité avoir une conversation avec moi de son vivant. Comment ce fait-il que j'arrive à imaginer son regard bienveillant, content ? C'est insensé... Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à l'aimer ? Au fil des jours, mes sentiments ont semblé se révéler comme une évidence, une certitude...Suis-je en train de devenir fou. J'imagine à ce que penseraient les gens s'ils me voyaient déambuler dans ta maison parlant tout seul. Mes souvenirs de toi sont confus, je ne distingue plus très bien ceux qui sont réels de ceux que j'ai imaginés...Tout se mêle et tu demeures à mes côtés bienveillant et protecteur. J'aime quand tu souris, j'arrange une mèche de tes cheveux, je n'aime pas quand tu te caches derrière...

Il faut retourner travailler, il ne faut pas trainer ! Je caresse ta tasse que je dépose dans l'évier, sans faire de bruit, j'ai le silence vide de tout son discordant et agressif. Je vais finir de ranger le labo avant que la potion ai fini de cuire. Tu aimes tellement que les choses soient à leur place.

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

Le crépuscule tombe quand je rentre à la maison. Je suis fatigué, j'ai aidé toute la journée Ron et Hermione à déménager leurs affaires. Je suis content de retrouver le silence et le calme. Je prends notre tasse et me prépare un thé à la bergamote. Je suis enfin confortablement installé dans le fauteuil du salon, un plaid sur mes genoux, je savoure mon thé doucement, j'aime suivre la chaleur qu'il repend dans mon corps. Je repense à mon propre déménagement, une valise a suffit. J'ai demandé à Minerva de récupérer tes affaires à Poudlard, hormis les livres il n'y avait pas grand chose, quelques vêtements et bien sûr ta baguette. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas enterré avec toi. Je la conserve précieusement dans un coffret sur la cheminée. Elle m'appelle parfois quand je m'approche, alors je la libère et je l'utilise un peu ce qui semble la rendre moins mélancolique. Elle est plus lourde que la mienne, sa texture est satinée, j'ai toujours une impression de sensualité quand je la touche, elle aime quand je la caresse.

Je retrouve le lit avec bonheur, mes muscles protestent d'avoir tant été sollicité dans la journée. Demain je pourrais paresser au lit car c'est dimanche, le pied !

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

J'ai bien travaillé toute la journée sur mes cours. Ce travail est payant, mes examens tests sont désormais aussi bon en théorie qu'en pratique. Tu ne l'aurais pas deviné ! En fait, tu dirais avec un ton air faussement dédaigneux que tu le savais et que j'étais bel et bien un fainéant.

Je m'octroie une pause thé devant la cheminée. Il pleut sans discontinuer depuis ce matin. La lumière froide rentre chichement par les fenêtres. Mes pensées dérivent vers le passé, avant la guerre. Je repense à nos interactions, toujours rares, toujours douloureuses. J'aurais tant voulu que les choses soient différentes, que tu me regarde non pas comme une copie de mon père ou de ma mère, mais juste Harry... Parfois d'autres images se superposent, elles semblent réelles mais ce ne sont que les créations de mon imagination. Tu me souris tendrement, c'est merveilleux, le bonheur que je ressens à ce moment précis, il n'y a pas de mot de pour le décrire. Pourtant tu ne m'as jamais souri, jamais en sept ans...Je vois avec précision tes lèvres fines, jusqu'à la fossette qui se dessine sur ta joue gauche, l'éclat doré et chaud de ton regard quand tu me souris secrètement, juste pour moi. Ta tendresse qui m'enveloppe comme la plus douce des caresses...Je connais ton odeur, le satin de ta peau... Ta présence m'est indispensable comme l'air que je respire. Je ne peux pas résister à cela, balayer mes sentiments au nom de la raison car j'ai la certitude qu'il n'y a rien après. Hermione voudrait que je vois un psychologue, elle parle de séquelles post traumatiques et d'autres choses liées à ce que j'ai subi. C'est certainement vrai. Je suis pourtant lucide hormis ces souvenirs et puis quelle importance, je ne fais du mal à personne...Je fais le vide dans mon esprit, juste le silence, la paix enfin.

La nuit est tombée, plongeant le petit salon dans une obscurité presque totale. Je passe dans la cuisine et prépare mon repas, tu serais surpris de mes capacités en cuisine ! C'est une des rares corvées que j'appréciais chez les Dursley.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle et rangé la pièce je rejoins le salon. Ce soir trois chapitres sur les sorts avancées, avec ton manuel spécial annotations. Toujours le même souhait de changer le passé. Je partage le même rêve. J'aimerais tellement changer de chose de notre passé, j'aurais voulu être à tes côtés, je veux dire différemment, j'aurais voulu être là pour toi aussi.

Il est temps de me coucher. Je m'enroule dans notre couverture et je m'endors avec l'image de ton sourire secret, celui qui n'est que pour moi.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSH

Mes examens se sont très bien passés. J'ai reçu les félicitations du jury, je regrette que tu ne sois pas à la cérémonie d'introduction des nouveaux aurors. La fête était magnifique. Ron était très chic dans son costume et ce n'est pas Hermione qui dira le contraire. Malgré les invitations, tu te doutes bien que j'ai refusé poliment mais fermement les propositions de ces demoiselles et même de quelques messieurs. J'ai passé quand même une très bonne soirée, même Molly souriait. Le monde sorcier tourne doucement mais surement la page.

Je prends mes fonctions la semaine prochaine. J'ai quelques jours devant moi. Je vais aller en Italie, un petit village, tu dis que c'est le plus bel endroit que tu connaisses.

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

Un petit village perché sur un piton rocheux, écrasé par le soleil. J'ai réservé une chambre dans l'auberge que tu avais choisi. J'arpente les rues, je me gave de soleil et des senteurs locales. Si loin de l'Angleterre et de l'Écosse. Je herborise un peu et rencontre des sorciers locaux. Même ici je suis connu mais la pression est moins grande, juste quelques invitations amicales et chaleureuses.

Ils me font visiter les temples, c'est ainsi qu'ils nomment les lieux de rassemblements magiques, je découvre d'autres traditions, d'autres manières de vivre sa vie magique. Ici l'antiquité a laissé quelque chose de plus raffinée que chez nous, plus flamboyant. Je devine ce qui t'as fasciné. Ils ont une grande tradition d'utilisation des plantes. Je m'arrête devant un objet étrange. Ils l'appellent le mécanisme d'Antycithère, une île grecque proche de la Crète. Je demande les propriétés de cet artéfact, je suis attiré par lui comme un insecte par la lumière. Mon guide Posidonios, à qui appartient l'objet m'explique qu'il calcule les positions astrales et permet d'ouvrir des portes temporelles.

Il permet de retourner dans le passé ?

Oui et dans le futur également.

Je le regarde interloqué.

C'est un objet à la fois assez simple mais très puissant.

Il existe aussi les retourneurs de temps...

Oui en effet mais ils ne fonctionnent que sur de courtes périodes, quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus...Ce mécanisme n'a pas de limites...

On dit dans mon pays qu'un sort terrible attend les sorciers qui modifient le cours du temps.

C'est une sage mise en garde quoique un peu incorrecte...

dans quel sens?

Il ne s'agit pas d'une quelconque punition qui s'abattrait sur le sorcier mais les terribles conséquences qu'il y aurait à vouloir modifier le temps...voyez vous le temps est comme une tapisserie complexe, quand vous bougez un fil, des centaines d'autres sont modifiés qui a leur tour touchent d'autres fils, et ainsi c'est tout le motif qui change mais la nouvelle forme personne ne peut prédire ce qu'elle sera.

Certains sorciers ont essayé ?

Oui. L'histoire de nos ancêtres grecs et romains en est pleine car ils aimaientt consulter les oracles, nous les appelons les marcheurs du temps...avec les conséquences désastreuses que l'on connait, le roi Oedipe tuant son père, épousant sa mère...Vous savez où ce trouve Anticythère M. Potter ?

Non. Et c'est Harry.

_Arry_, Anticythère est une île proche de la Crête, c'est l'île dont est originaire ma famille...

Celle détruite par le volcan.

C'est le volcan de l'île voisine Santorin qui l'a détruite. Certains ont essayé de retourner dans le passé pour les sauver...

Et?

Certains ont été tués comme des mauvais augures, quand à ceux qui sont partis avec ceux qu'ils ont réussi à convaincre, des tsunamis liés au volcan ont décimé plusieurs bateaux. Ceux qui ont survécu ont porté le poids de cette mémoire...Retourner dans le passé, c'est prendre le risque d'y rester coincé, de modifier sa propre naissance, le cours de la vie de ses proches, on continue à vieillir et c'est autant de temps qui est perdu quand le sorcier revient dans son temps...Le poids de la connaissance est bien plus lourd que ce qu'imagine la plupart des sorciers... beaucoup deviennent fous. Ce soir je vous raconterai ce qu'il advint de Cassandre princesse de Troie et grande sorcière.

J'ai passé encore une journée en Italie, j'ai quitté le pays et ses habitants à regret. Je reviendrai...tant de choses merveilleuses à découvrir.

SHSHShSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

_**Histoire de la sorcière Cassandre**_

J'ai retrouvé non sans plaisir notre maison et notre fauteuil. Je repense à ma dernière soirée avec Posidonios, à l'histoire de Cassandre, la belle sorcière, princesse de Troie. Elle a eu le malheur de plaire à un sorcier marcheur du temps, si puissant, que les hommes l'ont adoré comme un dieu sous le nom d'Apollon. Pour se venger, après l'avoir violée, il lui a prédit la fin de ses proches, de son monde...Elle a eu beau conjurer ses proches, sa famille...personne de l'a cru et à cause de l'acte infâme et bien que victime, elle fut bannie de la cité. Un enfant vint au monde, un terrible mage noir, détestant son père et sa famille...Posidonios m'a dit que les marcheurs du temps craignent encore celui dont il est interdit de prononcer le nom. Il hante la tapisserie du temps, destructeur et implacable...

Connaître le futur est un poids, Dumbledore le savait, lui qui m'a caché mon destin. Je repense à Sirius, nous l'avons sauvé en remontant le temps et pourtant il est mort quand même...Voldemort lui-même n'a pu contrecarrer la prophétie, elle a même précipité sa destruction, en essayant de me tuer enfant, il a été détruit par le sort qu'il lançait...nous liant à jamais...

Je sais que c'est le moyen de te revoir, mais modifier le passé a un prix, peut-il plus terrible que le présent de ton absence?

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

Pour l'instant mon travail consiste à venir à bout de volumineux dossiers. Point d'enquête, cape au vent et à fond de balai! Un travail de bureau assez aride mais il faut apprendre la rigueur. Ron peste toute la journée à ce propos. Il me propose de diner avec eux, j'accepte avec plaisir, j'en profite pour leur raconter mon voyage en Italie et leur donne les souvenirs que j'ai rapportés. Hermione insiste pour que nous dégustions la bouteille de vin. Cela fait très adulte ! Le vin est délicieux. Mais je ne leur parle par du mécanisme d'Anticythère alors que j'y pense tous les jours.

Je rentre à la maison. Ils ont insisté une fois de plus pour que je déménage. Ils n'ont pas apprécié que je passe mes vacances dans le lieu où tu as séjourné. « Morbide obession » comme la qualifie Hermione, mais notre relation n'est pas cela...

Toutes les lumières du quartier sont éteintes, il fait nuit noire, la lune est elle-même invisible derrière une épaisse couche de nuages. Il va pleuvoir tout le reste de la semaine. A l'intérieur, il fait chaud. J'aime retrouver mes petites habitudes. Une bonne douche et au lit !

Demain une longue journée m'attends, tu sais que je n'aime pas arriver en retard. Bonne nuit Severus...je m'endors et je perçois l'espace d'un instant la chaleur de tes bras autour de moi, ton souffle dans mon cou et ton odeur.

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

J'ai une vie sociale limitée hormis le cercle de mes plus proches amis. Je suis resté en contact avec Minerva, Hagrid bien sur et Abelford. Mais j'aime par dessus tout ma tranquillité, je ne suis pas seul car tu es à mes côtés à chaque instant.

Le rythme du travail est routinier et j'ai pu commencer mes recherches sur le mécanisme. Je réfléchis et mesure chaque paramètre, en imaginant les différents scénarii possibles. Les semaines passent, je peux à peine décrire mes journées et mes rencontres, tout est comme dilué dans les tons de gris. Les fins de semaines sont de véritables libérations où je peux me concentrer avec acharnement à mes explorations.

Il y a les grandes lignes que je ne peux changer au risque de permettre à Voldemort de gagner. Si je modifie le passé trop tôt Severus pourrait rester avec ma mère et il deviendrait mon père, j'en tremble d'horreur. Retourner dans mon propre passé serait impossible, Dumbledore m'expulserait et je ne pourrais approcher Severus. Je dois pouvoir le voir avant la première bataille, avant qu'il ne devienne un mangemort...Mais que faire? Je croiserais mes parents...Comment les regarder, rester distant, ne rien faire pour les sauver...

Les journées se déroulent dans un brouillard gris, je salue mes collègues, assiste aux réunions, écoute mes instructeurs. Je me force à sortir de temps en temps pour donner le change. Personne ne creuse trop. Ils s'imaginent que je suis marqué par mon enfance, la guerre, que je suis détraqué...ils croient tout savoir de moi, au fil des années, au fil des pages des journaux qui étalent ma vie, mon passé, mon présent, qui disent la vérité, quelle vérité? C'est vrai je suis un auror studieux, un sorcier puissant, l'élu, un solitaire...C'est vrai et totalement faux, tu le sais toi, n'est-ce pas?

Je sens ton regard par dessus mon épaule quand je prépare ma potion, tu veux que je fasse attention quand je prépare les ingrédients, patience, souplesse, concentration...Il faut que je ressente par toutes les fibres de mon corps et de mon coeur l'harmonie de la magie des divers composantes. Une belle couleur dorée, tu souris, elle est parfaite.

Je veux te connaître jeune, je veux être à tes côtés, je veux voir ton sourire...Attends moi, Severus attends moi. Je me regarde dans le miroir, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, ma vue se brouille et pourtant dans mon esprit tout devient plus clair. Changer mon apparence, je ne ressemblerais plus à mon père...Je suis un orphelin, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais je veux finir ma scolarité, Dumbledore ne pourra refuser ma demande...Le choixpeau m'enverra à Serpentard, il a hésité à le faire et cette fois je ne lui demanderai pas d'aller à Gryffondor, je verrais mes parents de loin...La culpabilité sera peut-être moindre. Je serai Andrew/Andy Price, le nom m'est venu comme cela...Mes lunettes, des yeux bleus, des cheveux châtain, mon visage se creuse un peu, un sort léger presque indétectable. Ma silhouette personne ne peut la reconnaître à cette époque...

Mon cerveau fonctionne à plein régime, des galions, une valise, quelques affaires, oui mais des années soixante dix, ce n'est pas difficile dans le monde sorcier, la mode ne change pas en plusieurs siècles...

Je transplane en Italie le dimanche suivant. Posidonios m'attend un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, le mécanisme d'Anticythère posé négligemment sur ses genoux.

Bonjour _Arry..._

Bonjour Posidonios, tu savais n'est-ce pas?

Oui, mais la vrai question Arry est depuis combien de temps?

Je reste un instant interdit devant son regard clair et serein. Il m'explique en quelques mots le fonctionnement de la machine et me permet de l'emporter chez moi.

Des mois ont passé, et tout ou presque est prêt. J'ai un manque physique de ta présence. Les images sont toujours plus précises, je nous vois à Poudlard alors que tu me veillais dans l'infirmerie, tes mains si douces quand elles se perdaient dans mes cheveux, ton sourire secret.

Nos mains enlacées, je n'avais plus peur quand tu étais là, j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre la nature de mes sentiments, tu ne m'as jamais brusqué, imposé tes sentiments...A quinze ans j'ai rêvé de tes lèvres. Les baisers que j'ai échangé par la suite étaient si décevants, si vides de désir.

Ce n'est pas possible, ces souvenirs si réels n'ont pourtant jamais existé, tu me haïssais et je te haïssais en retour, nos relations n'étaient que souffrance alors comme puis-je avoir le souvenir de la caresse de ta main sur mon visage, le murmure tendre de ta voix à mon oreille, je me souviens plonger mon regard dans le tien, m'y noyer et être simplement heureux.

Ta baguette vibre dans sa boîte sur la cheminée, je vais la prendre une dernière fois avant le "voyage". Elle trépigne de joie dans ma main. Seuls deux sorciers ayant une grande intimité peuvent avoir une telle relation avec la baguette de l'autre. La tienne est orgueilleuse, fière, puissante, raffinée, elle ne se laisse pas facilement dominée. Et pourtant elle partage avec moi sans réserve sa passion. Son bois sombre prend des reflets cuivrés, elle est si soyeuse au touché. Je lance un patronus et mon cerf sort magnifique, d'un blanc irisé...Je lance encore quelques sorts mais il est temps de la reposer. Elle me quitte avec tristesse.

J'ai posé quelques jours de congé au cas où, j'ai besoin de m'isoler avant de faire le dernier pas. Le mécanisme d'Anticythère luit dans la pâle lueur de jour.

Je me regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois, je suis Andrew Price. Ma valise qui a la taille d'une boîte d'allumette tient dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau gris foncé. Mes cheveux châtains sont en bataille. Pas besoin de modifier cet aspect, ils ne savent pas que c'est un trait de ma physionomie, de toute manière il ne me connaissent pas du tout.

J'enclenche le mécanisme et je transplane devant Poudlard, le médaillon que je porte autour du cou me relit à l'appareil même dans le passé. Par sécurité, j'ai programmé un retour.

Tout devient flou autour de moi. Puis après une fugace sensation de légèreté je me retrouve devant l'école le 1 juillet 1975.

A première vue pas beaucoup de différences, Poudlard se détache dans le paysage, immuable, solide, envoutante. Je me présente devant le portail. Hagrid surgit du côté, sa barbe est plus brune, il est plus jeune. Je n'ai pas peur de son air bourru, je sais quel cœur il cache.

Bonjour jeune homme, que faites vous ici ?

Il n'y a pas de suspicion dans sa voix, il ne connait pas encore la guerre mon bon géant.

Je suis venu rencontrer le directeur de Poudlard

à quel sujet

je souhaiterais entrer dans l'école pour y faire mes études.

patientez un instant.

Quelque minutes après il revient et ouvre le portail. Je le suis en silence, je regarde autour de moi, je serais toute ma vie émerveillé par l'école, comme la première fois que je suis venu en ces lieux magiques dans tous les sens du terme. Hagrid se méprend sur mon attitude et commence à ma décrire les environs, ce n'est pas grave, j'aime l'entendre et être à côté de lui, il est mon protecteur après tout. Je sens comme des ondes magiques qui me sondent, me palpent, il s'agit sans doute de l'école et de Dumbledore. Je masque mes pensées, pour le reste tout se passe normalement.

Mon histoire est plausible, du moins dans le monde sorcier, des parents un peu farfelus, un père qui a déserté le foyer quand j'étais petit, une mère qui est morte. La scolarité n'est pas obligatoire dans notre monde.

Dumbledore est comme dans mon souvenir, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur de le revoir si vivant, à peine quelques rides en moins...Il m'évalue par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune. Elles sont faîtes pour attirer l'attention car les yeux d'un bleu acier n'ont besoin d'aucune correction.

- Bonjour Monsieur asseyez-vous.

- Merci de me recevoir M. le Directeur, j'aurais du vous informer de ma venue mais je n'ai pas de hiboux et j'avoue avoir été dépassé par les derniers évènements. Je me présente d'abord : Je m'appelle Andrew Price, je suis sorcier et j'ai 15 ans.

Sourire indulgent d'Albus.

- Que me vaut donc l'honneur de votre visite Andrew

- Voila, je vivais dans une banlieue, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'aimait pas vivre dans le monde sorcier. Mais elle ne me l'a jamais caché. C'était ma seule famille.

- Son nom ?

- Lily Price mais je ne sais pas si c'était notre vrai nom.

- Et votre père ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, je sais qu'il était sorcier.

- Quelle est la raison de votre venue.

- Ma mère m'a parlé de cette école. J'ai pensé que je voudrais y apprendre. Je n'ai nul part où aller.

- Comment vous êtes venu jusqu'ici ?

- En transplanant.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fait étonné. Vous savez transplaner à 15 ans ?

- Ma mère me l'a appris y a plus d'un an déjà.

- Pourquoi Poudlard ?

- J'ai pensé que je pourrais entrer dans le monde sorcier, je ne veux pas rester dans l'autre monde, je n'y suis pas à l'aise.

- avec les moldus ?

- les quoi?

- Moldus ? Vous ne savez que c'est comme cela que l'on qualifie les personnes dénuées de pouvoirs magiques...

- non.

- Et bien mon garçon, je n'y suis pas opposé mais il faut que nous déterminions vos capacités pour savoir à quel niveau vous devez reprendre votre scolarité.

- Je peux rester ?

Dumbledore me regarde avec un regard bienveillant, il doit être touché par ma soif de connaissances.

- oui !

- merci M. Le Directeur !

- de rien mon garçon. Je vous propose de commencer les tests cette après midi après avoir déjeuner. Je vais appeler Hagrid pour qu'il vous fasse visiter. Dans l'après midi les elfes vous auront préparé une chambre à moins que vous ne souhaitiez passer l'été ...

- Je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller, je suis heureux de pouvoir rester. J'ai un peu d'argent, ma mère avait préparer de l'argent sorcier au cas où.

Vous n'avez pas à payer votre séjour parmi nous. Je vous libère, à tout à l'heure Andrew.

Rien n'est différent dans l'école. J'arpente les couloirs en feignant d'écouter les explications d'Hagrid.

Nous déjeunons dans le grand hall où les tables ont été réarrangées. Hormis Dumbledore il n'y a qu'un qu'un seul autre enseignant que je ne connais pas, Pausy Hypnos, le professeur de divination. Il ne pourrait être plus différent de Trelauwney. Grand, maigre, le visage taillé à la serpe, engoncé dans un costume noir venu directement du XIX siècle, les cheveux taillés courts et net. Ses yeux sont presque blancs. Dumbledore m'observe alors que j'observe l'enseignant. Il tente de lire mes pensées...Je lui donne des bribes de mon passé, il ne connait pas Little Whinging, je ne crois pas qu'il fera le rapprochement plus tard, ces banlieues sont si uniformes, si bien rangées, les photos montage avec des personnages et des voitures d'époque ont bien fonctionné, je me suis forcé pendant des heures à les regarder.

J'ai noté qu'il ne fallait pas que je regarde la table de Griffondor.

Le directeur m'informe que je vais passer dans les 10 jours à venir des tests. Je demande si j'ai la possibilité de consulter des manuels, je le remercie pour tout ce qu'ils font pour moi. Je n'oublie pas de feindre l'étonnement devant le repas préparé par les Elfes.

Les tests ont lieu au fur et à mesure, j'essaie de me caler dans la moyenne un peu haute. Je feint de ne pas connaître tous les termes.

Ce matin c'est Mcgonagall qui est revenu exprès de vacances pour me faire passer des tests. Mon air calme et réservé ont l'air de lui plaire. Quelque soit mon apparence, notre affection réciproque semble naturelle.

Je loge dans une petite chambre préparée pour l'occasion car bien sûr je serai soumis à la répartition. Je passe d'autres test et comme prévu je suis retenu pour entrée en cinquième année avec une liste d'ouvrages et de devoirs à faire. Je peaufine pendant mon temps libre la deuxième partie de mon plan, nouer un contact avec Severus et rester neutre par rapport à mes parents, à Sirius, à Lunpin et non à un des moindres défis, au rat.

Je n'ai pas emporté le manuel de potion de Severus, c'était trop risqué. Les quelques éléments de sa biographie, notamment les brimades exercées par les maraudeurs se sont intensifiés à cette période...

Posidonios m'a mis en garde sur la volonté de sauver mes parents, au risque de modifier le futur, de compromettre ma naissance... Mon plan est assez simple, être auprès de Severus, avoir l'occasion de connaître mes parents, d'être durant ces quelques années à Poudlard, un élève comme les autres, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Je me sens coupable, méprisable de tant penser à Severus et si peu à mes parents, à Sirius...Si il y a si peu de sorciers qui ont tenté de modifier le passé c'est à cause des conséquences imprévisibles et souvent funestes...Même Dumbledore n'a pas chercher à sauver Ariana, son père, nous...J'ai pris la décision il y a plusieurs mois d'être plus un spectateur qu'un acteur de notre histoire. Je me dis que rester auprès de lui, le connaître ainsi sera suffisant, une merveilleuse parenthèse...Je veux juste devenir son ami, pouvoir le côtoyer chaque jour. Et après ? Je n'en sait rien où plutôt je ne veux pas penser à cet après qui n'existe pas. Je ne peux envisager un monde où il n'est pas...

L'été a été globalement reposant. J'ai dévoré des tonnes de livres sous le regard bienveillant du staff. Des balades avec Hagrid aussi qui m'a pris en sympathie. cela me réchauffe le coeur de savoir que notre profonde amitié ne doit pas qu'aux circonstances...J'ai porté le poids d'être l'élu, j'ai eu peur de me perdre... En empruntant l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre j'ai la sensation paradoxale d'être enfin moi-même. Ces deux mois m'ont permis de m'habituer en douceur à mon apparence et d'être appelé par le prénom que j'ai choisi. Finalement il me plait bien!

Demain je le verrai enfin, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je décide de profiter de cette belle journée pour rester dehors, je ne dérange pas Hagrid cependant car il a beaucoup de chose à faire et préparer.

Demain c'est la rentrée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morbide obsession 2**

**merci pour les reviews ! Je suis désolée pour le retard sur cette fic mais j'écris une autre fic en même temps et je ne voulais pas oublier mes idées !**

**bonne lecture !**

**SASASASASASSASASASASSASASASSAASSASASASSASASASASASA ASASASS**

Ce soir les élèves vont arriver par le Poudlard express... Je tremble malgré moi lorsque je rentre dans le grand hall, je dois attendre les premières années au fond de la grande salle. Je vois passer les élèves, certains me lorgnent en passant, dont Sirius que je reconnais immédiatement, crâneur et rebelle, l'écharpe rouge et or nouée faussement négligée, les cheveux longs, toujours curieux, toujours plein de vie. Juste après vient mon père, curieusement je ne trouve pas que nous nous ressemblions tant que cela. Il est sur de lui, séducteur, plus grand, plus musclé que moi au même âge. Il n'a rien d'un adolescent à la dérive...Je comprend que l'on puisse être jaloux de lui. J'oublie parfois que c'est un sang pur, comme Sirius d'ailleurs et que même s'ils n'y attachent pas d'importance, aux yeux des autres sorciers, ils sont les héritiers des plus vieilles familles. Un duo populaire, je le vois dans les yeux des autres griffondors qui viennent les saluer et bavarder; J'ai un sourire indulgent, quelle paire de poseurs ! J'oubliais que mon père est aussi la star de Quidditch de l'époque!

Et puis ma mère entre, riant avec Mary McDonald, lumineuse, respirant le bonheur, je vois le regard des garçons se tourner vers elle...Elle est belle mais en plus elle dégage tant d'énergie, de charme, je vois le regard de mon père se voiler, l'amour déjà, la détermination aussi. Severus n'avait aucune chance, rien de pouvait faire barrage à une telle détermination. Ma mère ne le remarque pas encore alors que son regard à lui la dévore. Elle ne s'assoit pas à côté de lui, mais un peu plus loin. Un groupe de filles se forment autour d'elle. Mon cœur se serre quand Alice Londubat s'assoie à la table de la maison Poufsouffle. Une jeune fille à l'air très doux, elle sourit timidement. Neville lui ressemble beaucoup.

Je reconnais beaucoup d'entre eux, certains mourront très jeunes, d'autres passerons des années en prison, le poids du savoir est à peine supportable.

Bien après entre silencieusement Severus, maigre, presque vouté, alors qu'il n'est pas très grand, ses cheveux trop longs cachent une partie de son visage. Il se glisse vers sa table. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, beaucoup de serpentards le saluent et bavardent avec lui quand il s'assoie au milieu d'eux. Il s'agit moins d'une posture de défense que d'une manière qu'il a de glisser comme l'animal de sa maison, silencieusement, gracieusement. Et comme le serpent il provoque la gêne car il ne peut dissimuler totalement le danger qu'il représente. Je viens de reconnaitre Regulus juste à côté de Severus, on dirait des frères, c'est si étrange alors qu'il est le frère de Sirius. Je ne peux manquer de penser à la caverne, sa vie fracassée, lui aussi ne pourra être sauvé...Il faut que je me reprenne sinon je risque de devenir fou...combattre _le désespoir de l'inexorable impuissance_ disait Posidonios...

Mais déjà je constate à quel point nous reconstruisons le passé, je voyais Severus complètement seul, or il rit en ce moment même au milieu de sa bande de copains... La très belle fille au bout de la table c'est Narcissa, droite et fière, sort-elle déjà avec Lucius? Elle fait un salut à Severus et Regulus mais pas à Sirius.

Je remarque le regard de Severus qui glisse sur moi sans l'air d'y toucher. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il pense de ce nouvel élève, pas plus grand que lui.

Abus appelle les nouveaux élèves et j'arpente le hall à leur suite, ils sont si émus, si petits encore. Un à un ils sont répartis entre les maisons. Un nom me retient, j'avais oublié, Tonks rejoint la table des Poufsouffle, le cheveux rose malabar. Tonks...

Et mon tour vient :

Adrew Price !

Le silence se fait, il n'est pas si courant qu'un élève rejoigne l'école en cours de scolarité. Je m'avance sur de moi car je sais comment cela se passe. Le directeur me regarde d'un air bienveillant, comme le reste de l'équipe enseignante, un bref instant je remarque son absence à lui à côté des professeurs. Dans quelques années il me regardera marcher vers mon destin mais pas encore. Je m'assoie bien en face des élèves qui attendent le verdict. Le choixpeau est posé sur ma tête par Minerva.

Il hésite comme la première fois et je décide encore une fois de mon destin : je veux aller à Serpentard. Il murmure dans ma tête que cette dernière ne lui est pas encore connue bien qu'elle ne lui soit pas inconnue, que j'ai les qualités pour être un serpentard, et quelque chose qui me trouble profondément, que je porte en moi la dissimulation qui est une qualité reconnue des vert et argent !

- Serpentard !

Ma nouvelle maison applaudit, étonnée, je me glisse à une place libre. Je ne vois plus Severus, ce qui est mieux, je me concentre sur le directeur qui donne des explications sur ma présence. Dès le dernier mot et alors qu'un fabuleux repas apparait devant nous, les questions fusent.

Je leur explique mon histoire, sorcier orphelin, je ne m'étends pas sur ma vie, je leur fais comprendre que je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, mais que je suis heureux d'avoir regagné le monde sorcier, ce qui m'apporte des hochements de tête approbateurs par l'ensemble des plus âgés et de ceux qui croient aux thèses sur les sang purs. C'est étonnant d'être de l'autre côté de la salle, je vois les choses autrement. Je n'avais jamais perçu la vrai entraide entre eux, elle est peut-être plus marquée que chez les griffondors... Les conversations vont bon train, les derniers potins, les vacances, les amourettes, le dernier groupe de musique à la mode...Je m'immerge dans mon nouvel environnement, je déguste mon jus de citrouille, je découvre un monde sans la guerre, celle-ci semble inimaginable...Je mords à pleines dents dans ma cuisse de poulet assaisonnée selon une recette d'Helga Poufsouffle, elle fond dans la bouche...Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance...une chose incroyable, qui n'a pas rêvé de revivre sa vie, sans commettre les mêmes erreurs...pour l'instant je me laisse porter, je savoure chaque instant qui m'est donné comme un pur nectar...Mais dans un coin de ma tête il faut que je veille à ausculter les signes d'un changement du passé.

Le préfet nous accompagne vers la salle commune et je ne feins pas la surprise, je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois après tout...Le vert domine ici mais par rapport à la salle commune des Griffondors ce qui est très différent c'est la richesse du mobilier finement sculpté dans le bois sombre. Ici le luxe et le raffinement règne et contrebalancent l'absence de fenêtres car nous sommes sous le lac noir. Deux grandes portes gothiques mènent aux dortoirs des garçons et des filles. Il me demande de le suivre car je vais partager une chambre avec les élèves de mon âge (Que Merlin soit remercié). Mais à ma grande déception ce n'est pas celle qu'occupe Severus. D'ailleurs ce dernier a regagné sa chambre sans tarder. Je ne connait pas les deux autres gars qui m'ont l'air des plus normaux ; un Alisdair Mac"machin chose" et un Brett Delaland. On discute un peu, ils m'expliquent qui est le préfet, comment fonctionne la maison, rien de particulier, me mettent au parfum pour la rivalité avec Gryffondor mais il n'y a pas de discours anti sang de bourbe, curieusement... Tout est d'une si grande banalité, je n'y suis pas habitué, je mesure un peu plus jusqu'à quel point ma vie n'avait rien de normale...

Nous nous couchons sans tarder car les cours commencent dès le lendemain.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASSASASASSASASASASSASAS SASASA

Le premier cours est avec les Poufsouffle pour les sortilèges. C'est le professeur Flitwick qui malgré sa petite taille sait se faire respecter, qui nous exerce à un sortilège de lévitation des objets lourds . Nous commençons par des échauffements qui ne me posent pas de problèmes. Puis nous avons un exercice qui consiste à lier un fils autour d'une boîte. Je parviens sans mal à faire l'exercice, un peu trop vite sans doute car le professeur le remarque et me félicite. Je gagne les cinq premiers points pour ma nouvelle maison ce qui m'attire la sympathie de mes collègues. Il faut que je face plus attention. Le prochain cours est avec Mcgonagall, les transformations. Je fais semblant de m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Je ne me fais pas remarquer et je goûte pour la première fois la joie d'être un élève anonyme. L'après-midi va être longue puisque c'est le cours de Binns. Je dois lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'endormir. Je jète un coup d'oeil à Severus qui griffonne comme un forcené dans son manuel. Je cherche dans ma mémoire si je l'ai compulsé ou non. Nos regards se croisent, je détourne lentement la tête, après tout je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Le déjeuner se passe bien, je commence à prendre mes marques, c'est l'année où nous passons nos buses, de l'éternel tournois de Quidditch, auquel je ne participerai pas et bien sur les éternels potins. Tous les élèves sont extraordinairement calmes, qui peut imaginer la guerre qui se prépare?

Il est aussi très étrange d'attirer si peu l'attention, on me remarque à peine, il faut dire que ni mon physique ni mon attitude n'a de quoi se faire retourner les élèves, ma cicatrise qui s'est considérablement effacée, est à peine visible sous ma frange. Pas de compte à rendre, pas de famille, je suis libre de vaquer à mes occupations. Ron et Hermione me manque cependant. Hermione, pas courageuse amie, n'est pas à mes côtés, je repense à tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble. Elle ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait, me le pardonnera-t-elle? L'insouciante amitié de Ron, mon presque frère...J'ai l'impression de vous avoir trahi, je ne sais que vous causer de la peine...

C'est déjà jeudi et pour la première fois nous partageons la classe avec les Griffondors. Chacun s'installe, je vois une place libre à côté de Severus, je lui demande poliment, il ne refuse pas. Un rire clair derrière moi se fait entendre, c'est ma mère, elle s'assoie au fond avec une de ses copines, juste devant il y a Sirius et mon père. à côté se tiennent Remus et le Rat. Slughorn est ravi en regardant de ce côté là, ma mère a toujours été une de ses élèves préférées. Il a un regard bienveillant sur nous, enfin Severus, pas sur moi, je ne suis pas l'élu ici.

Severus, malgré ses dons évidents, n'est pas le chouchou de Slughorn, et je devine sans peine pourquoi : il n'est pas flamboyant, sa nature introvertie, son manque à l'évidence de relations dans le grand monde ne font pas de lui quelqu'un d'attrayant pour le professeur snob.

Nous ouvrons nos manuels et il nous demande de travailler sur un potion permettant de faire de beaux rêves. Je remarque que décidément Severus ne s'arrête pas de taguer ses livres...Il me propose de chercher les ingrédients, la confiance ne règne pas encore.

Nous nous répartissons la préparation des différents composants. Je travaille en silence mais sa présence me déconcentre, et trop vite je termine ma part, trop parfaitement. Je suis devenu très méticuleux et précis, il serait bien surpris de la raison. Sans lui laisser le temps de trop analyser la situation, je commence à faire bouillir la préparation, j'éprouve un réel plaisir à mélanger chaque ingrédient, je sens parfaitement la magie qui s'en dégage, je souris quand la couleur vert d'eau tourne lentement à l'argent. Je surprends son regard sur moi.

- Tu te débrouilles bien.

Je suis sous le choc, je crois bien que c'est le premier compliment que je reçois de sa part. Ce sera peut-être le seul de ma vie !

- merci, ce n'est pas très difficile.

Nous finissons en un temps record. je gagne encore des points pour la maison et une réputation d'élève sérieux et discret.

Cela m'a un peu rapproché de lui. Nous quittons plutôt le cours et je lui propose de réviser ensemble. Il accepte mais sans enthousiasme.

Le dialogue ne se fait pas malgré ce début prometteur..

Les jours se suivent mais si tout se passe bien et calmement, Severus sans être volontairement distant ne manifeste aucun intérêt à mon égard. Je sais le risque qu'il y aurait à le brusquer alors je n'insiste pas.

Un mois passe sans rien de notable avant je ne n'affronte un Sirius apparemment en manque de défoulement. Il m'envoie vicieusement un sort jambes en coton par derrière. Malheureusement pour lui, la défense a toujours été ma partie de prédilection et je contre sans difficulté le sort. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise face à mes réflexes et ma force. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il se mesure à quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de lui.

- Alors Black, on reste sans voix, c'est pas jolie jolie d'attaquer les gens dans le dos...

Je me retourne sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, ce qui revient à lui mettre un vent devant tout le monde.

Deux jours après mon père vient à sa rescousse, sans plus de succès.

- Alors Black n'y arrive pas tout seul?

Idem, je ne leur parle pas. Au fond je suis déçu par leurs gamineries. Les jumeaux au moins avaient plus de style, je repense sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire au coup qu'ils avaient fait à Ombrage, quel spectacle! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Severus a été si affecté par eux car il est assez fort pour au moins se mesurer à eux...

Ma mère ne me prête pas d'attention, je n'existe pas. J'ai entendu qu'elle attribuait tout le mérite du succès en potions à Severus...Pas que je m'en plaigne, je me serais senti mal si ma mère m'avait dragué. J'ai des rapports plus cordiaux avec Remus. Le Rat suit mon père et Sirius et m'ignore ostensiblement. Je ne sais pas si pourrait résister de lui faire du mal d'ici la fin de la scolarité.

Les mois de septembre et d'octobre passent à une allure folle. Je me laisse porter par les rythme scolaire et je dois avouer qu'égoïstement cela me fait un bien fou. Je ne suis pas invité au club de slug cette année. C'est bizarre de passer à côté de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les stars de l'école sont les maraudeurs, mais aussi Narcissa qui est encore Black, elle fait des ravages parmi la gens masculine, où encore John Duvivier des Serdaigle, beau gosse et bon joueur de Quidditch même s'il n'arrive pas à éclipser mon père. La tension est moindre que durant ma scolarité, l'école vit au rythme de son train train quotidien, des petits tracas. Je mesure tout ce que j'ai raté. Je m'interroge aussi sur la raison du soudain basculement de cette apparente tranquillité vers le chaos et la haine ? Rien dans ces jeunes qui déambulent dans les couloirs ne laissent présager des héros, des traitres, des meurtriers. En parlant de traitre, le Rat est seul, je m'approche et sans le faire voir, je lui fait un croche pied vicieux, il atterrit sur le nez, il pisse le sang. Je passe mon chemin comme si cela ne me concernait pas, surpris de la chute; personne n'a rien vu.

Ce n'est que le début, j'ai un besoin physique de lui faire mal.

Je me demande quelquefois l'attitude à adopter. Pour l'instant je suis prudent et très passif. Hormis quelques accrochages mineurs avec Sirius rien à signaler. Dois-je me contenter de cela? De les voir vivre ? J'ai peur que le moindre faux pas me fasse perdre même cela, un renvoi de l'école, une distorsion temporelle...

XPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPPPXPXP

Je me contente de l'apercevoir, des images de lui capturées au hasard de nos rencontres. Je ne force pas les choses, au fond je ne sais même pas si on peut s'entendre. J'ai besoin de sa présence mais rien de prouve ni laisse supposer que lui a besoin de la mienne. C'est bien pourtant de le voir vivre, évoluer dans un monde où il n'est pas sous pression, il sourit, il rit et je reste un instant interdit. Ce rire m'est curieusement familier alors que je le découvre pour la première fois, dans mon monde ce rire est mort depuis longtemps, englouti dans les affres du passé. Je savoure chaque instant de Severus adolescent qui rit à une bonne blague dans la salle commune des serpentards. Il penche un peu la tête sur le côté. Je suis de l'autre côté de la pièce dans un profond fauteuil avec un livre. Je ne suis pas isolé des autres, juste en retrait. La cheminée fait tournoyer des ombres dans la pièce par ailleurs bien éclairée. l'ambiance est légère, agréable, les potins comme toujours vont bon train. Je peux à loisir l'observer et l'écouter.

Il est intelligent, spirituel mais pas sarcastique encore, un brin moqueur... Son regard croise le mien que je sais rendre neutre. Il me demande mon avis, je réponds sur le même ton, tout le monde rigole et l'attention se porte sur un autre. Son regard ne s'attarde pas plus d'un instant sur moi, je sais bien qu'il me jauge mais c'est le cas des autres aussi. Rien de particulier, rien de spécifique, juste une nouvelle personne dans son entourage familier. Je ne sais pas si nous serons proches, je ne veux juste pas qu'il me perçoive avec hostilité ou méfiance, ici nous n'avons pas de passif, pas de rancœurs, juste deux cœurs tout neufs.

Je finis mon verre de jus de citrouille, je souhaite le bonsoir et me dirige dans mon dortoir. Je m'allonge sur l'épaisse couverture verte bien moelleuse. Contrairement à mon habitude je n'ouvre pas un livre, je me contente de fixer le plafond. Je suis seul sans mes deux compagnons de chambrée. Je savoure le calme. Personne n'a remarqué mes légers sorts de désillution, je m'y suis habitué assez facilement moi-même. J'en avais tellement assez d'être le clone de mon père... Je trie mes pensées rationnellement. Il faut faire cet exercice consciencieusement quotidiennement. Dans la journée je me laisse bercé par le train train d'une vie d'écolier ordinaire mais je dois prendre le temps de faire le point comme le marcheur du temps que je suis devenu. Je pense à Severus, celui de maintenant, celui de mon époque, de cette évidence qui est née il y a quelques mois, de cet amour qui justement est né hors du temps, comment cela est-ce possible ?

Mes doigts s'enfonce dans la laine, je caresse le tissu, sa douceur un peu rugueuse, ma langue porte encore le goût du jus de citrouille, je ressens la magie qui coule dans mes veines, je suis là maintenant dans ma chambre à serpentard, je me raccroche à cette réalité. J'aiguise mes sens, tout mon corps se tend, pour ne pas être qu'un esprit, qu'une pensée, flottante, immatérielle... Du bruit dans l'escalier, les camarades rentrent, ils sont morts de rire, Slug s'est apparemment pris une belle gamelle dans les couloirs et ils ont du s'y mettre à trois pour l'aider à se relever. Plus de peur que de mal ! Je me laisse bercer à nouveau par le quotidien d'Andrew Price.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAAS ASASASSA

Slughorn s'est fait mal au poignée et c'est Severus qui l'assiste ainsi qu'occasionnellement ma mère pendant notre cours pour les potions. il est de notoriété commune que Severus prépare les cours du placide enseignant contre rémunération... Je tends l'oreille vers les petits bruits de couloirs, certains affirment que Minerva est la maitresse de Dumbledore, ils sont loin du compte. Qu'Hagrid mange des araignées...dans les plus saugrenues une amourette secrète entre madame Pince et Fliwick, quoique à y regarder de plus prés, elle semble moins grincheuse quand il est de passage à la bibliothèque...et n'est-ce pas elle que j'aperçois à la fenêtre lorsqu'il y a répétition de chorale ? ...

L'école bruisse de milles chuchotements, de rires et de blagues mais que rien ne laisse présager le chaos tapis dans l'ombre, chacun continue sa vie inconscient de la guerre à venir. Est-ce toujours ainsi ? Il y a dans ce trop grand calme apparent, une volonté farouche d'ignorer jusqu'à l'existence d'un danger...Ils pensent que la guerre appartient au passé, à des temps révolus, qu'ils sont trop évolués pour se laisser aller à de tels comportements...

Parfois la colère me prend quand je vois à quel point un monde sans Voldemort est beau! Comment la folie d'un seul homme a pu les faire basculer dans l'horreur. Quand je les vois riant, parlant d'un avenir qui a encore tout de radieux, certains seront demain des assassins, des meurtriers au service d'un psychopathe, certains refuseront d'agir par lâcheté...Severus comment as-tu pu lui faire confiance, le servir... Je ne peux l'admettre, je ne peux le supporter, moi à qui tu n'as jamais laissé le bénéfice du doute, à qui tu n'as jamais accordé le moindre répit, moi que tu n'as jamais aimé...Ce n'est pas ton visage qui s'est abîmé c'est ton cœur qu'il a brisé. Les larmes coulent...J'ai beau observer, analyser, je ne comprends pas...

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAAS ASASASSA

Le bal d'Hallowenn se prépare. Je refuse de danser avec qui que ce soit. J'ai eu quelques demandes de filles, pas de garçons, à cette époque là c'est encore un peu tabou. Le jour arrive, je me suis habillé juste un peu mieux. Le choc est de voir Narcissa et Sirius ensemble ! Ils forment un beau couple mais quand même c'est dérangeant... Ma mère et mon père, lui rayonne et exclu tout ce qui n'est pas eux... Je vais tenter de danser une fois avec elle pour voir, elle est une des filles les plus populaires de l'école. Et enfin Severus arrive au bras d'une fille plutôt pas mal, d'une année plus âgée que nous, de Serdaigle je crois. Encore un pan du mythe qui s'écroule, Severus est sans doute bien plus intégré que je ne l'ai jamais été et il danse bien...S'il est fou de ma mère il le cache bien, je me détourne au moment où il se penche vers la fille, qu'il lui parle ou qu'il l'embrasse, je ne veux rien savoir. Je pense au bal où nous avions invité Padma et Parvati. Le fiasco complet, j'avais l'air d'un con malgré le costard.

Je m'interroge sur ma place. Je cours peut-être après des chimères, un rêve insensé. Quelle que soit mon apparence, quelque soit les circonstances, Severus n'éprouvera jamais rien pour moi. Mes parents m'ignorent et les voir ainsi, heureux et insouciants m'est une douce agonie. Je quitte la salle de bal, je me réfugie dans une tour, je regarde la neige qui tombe en abondance. La nuit d'Halloween est une nuit magique où les esprits rôdent, même les fantômes de Poudlard sont à la fête. Je réalise que les fantômes de mon passé sont bel et bien présents, c'est moi le fantôme et quelque part au delà des forêts qui entourent Poudlard, tapis dans l'ombre il y a Voldemort qui prépare sa conquête. Je me demande si à cet instant je ne devrait pas quitter l'école et aller à sa recherche. Je pourrais le battre, il n'a pas encore fabriquer ses horcruxes, pas tous encore. Vaines pensées...

Quelque part j'attends que Severus surgisse par une porte, brise la distance et ma solitude, mais rien de tel ne se produit, la réalité se matérialise par un frisson qui me parcourt le dos. Je rentre dans le dortoir. Je baisse la garde et une fraction de seconde je suis en chemin de la tour de Griffondor mais je me reprends et je me dirige vers le donjon. Il y a des couples enlacés dans les coins, je ne veux pas regarder, quand j'atteins les donjons, les couloirs sont déserts. Je passe devant le bureau qui sera dans quelques années celui de Severus. Je prononce le mot de passe et me retrouve dans la salle commune où les plus jeunes jouent à des jeux de cartes. Je les salue et vais directement vers ma chambre. Je suis surpris par l'heure, à peine dix heures. Je prends un livre, ses annotations me manquent. J'essaie de m'imaginer avec lui dansant dans la salle de bal mais je n'y arrive pas. Juste lui et moi dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la tour d'astronomie. Une image chasse l'autre et je le vois arrivant, exigeant le silence alors qu'il rejoint les mangemorts et Dumbledore, cette nuit où il m'a blessé et où je l'ai perdu à jamais...Je me force à me concentrer sur mon livre, je ne peux dormir de toute façon.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Le lendemain matin, je suis le premier levé. Je peux en remercier les charmants Dursley, grâce à eux je ne serais jamais un gros dormeur. Le temps est clair et je profite de cette solitude pour faire un tour en balai. Je récupère un vieux modèle dans la réserve, enfin vieux pas tant que cela pour l'année 1975. Il n'est pas très rapide ni très maniable mais ce n'est pas grave, je commence par faire quelques tours d'échauffement avant de ma lancer dans une série d'exercices. Le vent glacé et pur est une bénédiction, j'étouffe un peu dans les donjons. La sensation de vitesse, de liberté, je m'habitue peu à peu à mon balai et retrouve mes sensations. Je m'écarte du terrain de Quidditch pour aller vers les limites du domaine, loin du regard des autres. Tout est blanc, c'est magnifique. ?Le temps passe vite, je le vois au soleil, je monte trop haut aussi, cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons. Alors que je rentre sur le terrain, un autre élève s'y trouve et m'observe, mon cœur commence à battre, c'est mon père dans sa tenue d'attrapeur.

Bonjour Price, tu voles bien. Tu veux intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard ?

Malgré le compliment il me jauge.

Non, j'avais juste envie de faire un tour. Bonne journée Potter.

Attends !

Je suis mal à l'aise sous son regard. Il tourne lentement autour de moi.

Nous nous connaissons?

Je ne crois pas.

C'est bizarre, je sens quelque chose...

Arrête ton charme Potter je ne suis pas intéressé...

Quoi !

Salut Potter.

Va te faire foutre Price

Je n'y manquerai pas Potter.

Une chose de réglée, mais cela doit renforcer ma prudence. Je ne peux en aucun devenir son ami. Je me contente d'apprendre à le connaître de loin. Ses qualités, ses défauts, ses goûts, nous aimons les mêmes choses, du puddings au petit déjeuner avec du café, voler en balai, des gestes aussi, la manière d'utiliser notre plume, de tenir notre baguette...Mais nos enfances si dissemblables, notre destin, notre manière de vivre nous rendent irrémédiablement différents. J'apprends à connaître James Potter mais ce ne sera jamais de fait mon père...Il n'en aura pas le temps. J'étais trop petit pour avoir des souvenirs quand il me prenait dans ses bras, qu'il me donnait le biberon. J'imagine qu'il devait jouer avec moi...jamais il n'a entendu le son de ma voix, je suppose qu'il aurait été fier pour le Quidditch. Je réalise qu'il ne doit jamais voir mon patronus... J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, juste une fois mais ce n'est pas possible. Je me sens coupable, j'ai l'impression de lui voler sa vie une nouvelle fois...

Je retrouve mes collègues dans le grand hall et profite d'un deuxième petit déjeuner après mes exercices matinaux. Slughorn passe sans me voir comme Dumblore, cela me surprend toujours un peu. C'est cela que ressentaient les autres élèves...

Le mois de novembre passe à son tour. Ma seule avancée est que désormais Severus me demande d'être son partenaire pendant le cours sur les potions, il trouve que je prépare bien les ingrédients. Mon charme à ses yeux s'arrête là puisque en dehors de conversations banales, il ne m'accorde aucune importance.

Dans quinze jours c'est Noël.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAAS ASASASSA

Je suis totalement seul. Même Severus est rentré chez lui, il n'est pas orphelin. Même les professeurs sont absents, juste quelques elfes. Slughorn m'a demandé si cela ne me dérangeait pas trop. Il n'a même pas cherché à cacher sa joie quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Mcgonagall ne m'aurait jamais lâché aussi facilement. L'école n'est pas très surveillée, il faut dire qu'il n'y a pour l'instant aucune menace. Des siècles de paix viennent de s'écouler, ils n'en ont pas conscience.

Les elfes m'ont préparé un bon repas que je prends devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Je pense aux Noël avec Ron et Hermione, aux bons gâteaux de Molly, à Arthur, le père parfait, l'honnête homme par excellence, ils me manquent.

J'attends qu'on frappe à la porte. Je vais voir et quelle surprise c'est Hagrid, je ne cache pas ma joie.

J'ai appris que vous étiez seul

Vous pouvez me tutoyer Hagrid !

Bien Andrew, que dirais tu de faire un tour avec moi ?

Bien volontiers !

Je dois allez ramasser quelques plantes dans la forêt interdite.

Super !

Nous voilà partis, bavardant de tout et de rien. Je gage qu'Hagrid est un peu surpris de faire ami ami avec un serpentard !

Après une bonne ballade, je lui propose de goûter ce qu'il accepte avec joie. La journée est passée, plus joyeuse que prévue. Le sourire de Severus m'accompagne alors que je m'endors content et serein.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA SA

Je passe les trois jours suivants dans une solitude tranquille, je boucle l'ensemble de mes devoirs et dévore de nouveaux rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Je crois bien que je finirais par rendre jaloux Hermione !

Les élèves rentrent peu à peu des congés et les cours reprennent. Le cours des potions est avec celui de défense contre les forces du mal mon préféré. A partir de ce trimestre, toutes les maisons sont réunies pour des travaux pratiques. On nous met deux à deux pour des duels. C'est le Rat que je choisis et je l'envoie face contre terre en moins d'une seconde. Le professeur Thetenplon me félicite un peu surpris mais déjà Sirius se lève pour défendre celui qu'il pense être son ami, s'il savait qu'il l'enverra à Azkaban passer les plus belles années de sa vie. Sirius est puissant mais j'esquive son coup, je ne le rend pas car je ne veux pas me dévoiler. Sirius n'en reste pas là et me fait un coup bas, je gage que mon indifférence désinvolte à son égard l'énerve. Je lui rend le coup cette fois et il tombe à la renverse.

j'aime pas les coups par derrière Black.

Sale con

Surveillez votre langage, dix points de moins pour Griffondor.

La prochaine sur ma liste n'est autre que ma mère. Comment puis-je lever la baguette sur elle. Je me contente d'écarter ses coups. Elle s'énerve, elle dégage tellement de puissance, ses cheveux semblent flamboyer. Je me contente de la faire léviter, on dirait un ange et je lui souris. Elle enrage mais accepte sa défaite. Quand nous nous saluons et que je retourne enfin dans un coin de la classe, je remarque les regards de mon père, haineux, et de Severus, pénétrant, sur moi.

Bien jouer Price, même si tu ne te bats pas vraiment

Que veux tu dire Severus?

Merde je n'aurais pas du dire son prénom. Il se contente de froncer les sourcils.

Tu ne fais qu'esquiver et tu te contente juste d'immobiliser ton adversaire.

Cela s'appelle économiser ses forces. Par ailleurs, faire mal à mes collègues de classe ne me fait pas triper.

Sauf pour Pettigrew

Sauf pour le rat.

Merde. Il me regarde suspicieux, il n'a plus de doute sur ma malveillance concernant le rat. Impossible qu'il devine pourquoi. Je me dis que cela n'est pas si grave puisque cela ne le concerne pas. Severus n'est pas l'incarnation de l'empathie et comme prévu se désintéresse immédiatement du sujet.

En partant, je profite d'un moment opportun pour faire trébucher le rat dans les escaliers.

Quand je me retourne, Severus m'observe. Je le défis silencieusement de me dire quelque chose. J'ai un sourire mauvais et je passe à côté de lui sans un mot. Chacun ses petites affaires Severus.

Il n'a rien dit à personne.

Le Rat m'évite, son instinct lui dit que je suis un danger pour lui. Les rats sont intelligents, il faut leur reconnaître ça. Mais cela ne suffira pas car je suis désormais un serpent, de la famille constricteur, patient et sans pitié. Je sais faire le mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse la garde et là je l'attrape à la gorge, je serre lentement, je veux que ces quelques années soient emplies de terreur, qu'il ne trouve aucun repos.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASSAA SASASA

Le printemps arrive, je suis dehors avec un livre trop avancé pour mon année. Ma mère passe devant moi et jète un coup d'œil, curieuse. Elle se prend le pied dans une racine et manque tomber. Je jète un sort pour ralentir sa chute. Elle s'est quand même blessée à la cheville.

Lily (je ne sais pas trop comment l'appeler, j'aimerais tant dire maman, mais là c'est pas possible), laisse moi t'aider.

Ok

Elle rougit un peu ma belle et fière maman. Je souris. Elle n'est encore qu'une ado.

Cela te fais rire

un peu, tu as failli te prendre une sacrée gamelle.

Elle se détend.

Merci

De rien.

T'es plutôt discret

Je dirais plutôt tranquille.

Ton bouquin il est pas un peu dur?

Oui mais j'aime la difficulté.

T'es pas comme les autres.

Les autres quoi

tu sais très bien. Les autres garçons, les autres serpentards...

Je n'y suis que depuis septembre, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude.

Elle rit

t'es pas banal

je t'assure que oui. Nous voilà arrivés. Mme Pomfresh va te remettre ça vite fait.

Oui, j'espère bien ! Merci encore.

De rien, salut

Je suis content de ce premier vrai échange, d'avoir pu la serrer contre moi. Dans le couloir je croise mon père qui me donne un coup d'épaule agressif. Je ne réponds pas, qu'on est con quand on est amoureux. Et mon père est très amoureux... mais qui suis-je pour le juger, moi qui suis prêt à toutes les folies...Si seulement il savait.

Depuis ce jour, nous discutons parfois ensemble, je lui pose sans y toucher des questions sur sa famille, elle est si triste d'apprendre que je suis orphelin. Une fois elle me parle de Severus mais je sens un distance certaine entre eux. J'ai du mal à comprendre les souvenirs qu'il m'a laissés. Lui même ne semble pas concerné plus que cela par ma mère. Quand à la rivalité qu'il l'oppose à mon père et Sirius, elle n'est pas encore très forte.

Je ne comprends toujours pas.


End file.
